Network security and access control systems aim to restrict a user terminal from accessing certain web content over a network, such as the Internet. Systems implementing network security and access control can include, for example, anti-virus software, parental control software, employee productivity software, and Internet security software. Typically, such systems are generic and implement predefined algorithms to control access to web content.
However, such generic systems are limited in the functionality they provide and may not serve all users in precisely the manner that they would like.
It is possible to use crowd-sourcing to provide relevant information that may be used by network security systems. A crowd of people may classify web content and provide this information to network security systems. However, one major disadvantage of this is that it is highly dependent on the continuous engagement of the people (the crowd) classifying content. Usually, when the novelty fades, the excitement dies out and people are no longer classifying unless they have a stake in it.